Transparent
by Tsubaki394
Summary: Bo kiedy Natsu się uprze, to tak ma być. Mały, słodki oneshot o tym, jak to Lucy wyruszyła na misję sama.


_Pierwszy fanfik tutaj, więc może się przedstawię ^_^ _

_Witam wszystkich, jestem Tsubaki :D Jeśli ktoś kojarzy mnie (i moje historie), to prawdopodobnie spod ksywki Nao-chann i bloga one-shot na onet ;) Zdarzyło mi się zawiesić działalność na trochę, i_ _po powrocie okazało się że nie mam do czego wracać. Okrutny portal połączył się z blogiem peel - próbowałam się tam odnaleźć i nie mogłam : c Tak więc postanowiłam to, co planowałam od dawna - przenosiny! I wziuuuu... na ff :) _

_Pierwsze moje historie będą po prostu przeniesione z poprzedniego bloga, ewentualnie poprawione. Jeżeli zauważycie jakieś błędy - bardzo proszę o szczere opinie :D_

_Przy okazji, z chęcią potłumaczę swoje ff i wrzucę tu także w wersji angielskiej. Jeśli byłby ktoś chętny do pomocy będę baardzo wdzięczna! :D_

_Tak więc zapraszam, na pierwszy z moich oneshotów NaLu - Transparent. :)_

* * *

- Wróciłam! - krzyknęła Lucy, przekraczając próg gildii i poprawiając torbę na ramieniu. Była z siebie dumna. Jej pierwsze samodzielne zadanie zakończyło się stuprocentowym sukcesem.  
Fakt, eskorta na granice kraju nie była trudna, szczególnie, że niewiele zagrożeń czyhało na jej klienta. Jednak było to zadanie jakby stworzone dla niej. No, i zdążyła już po powrocie do miasta nadpłacić czynsz na trzy miesiące - och, życie było takie piękne!

- Witaj w domu! - przywitało ją kilka osób. Uśmiechnęła się do białowłosej barmanki, właśnie wycierającej naczynia, i usiadła przy barze - jak to zwykle robiła.

- Cześć, Miruś.

- Witaj z powrotem, Lucy. - kobieta postawiła przed nią szklankę soku. - Natsu będzie zawiedziony, że nie było go tu, gdy wróciłaś.. - uśmiechnęła się na swój charakterystyczny, pocieszny sposób.  
- Hę...? - blondynka rozejrzała się. Faktycznie, jej przyjaciela nigdzie nie było. - A gdzie jest?  
- Prawdopodobnie targa tu transparent, który z Happym robili przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie... - Mirajane westchnęła ze śmiechem. -Naprawdę się do ciebie przywiązali. - odstawiła czysty kufel i wzięła z półki kolejny, zakurzony. Wróciła do wycierania.

- Jesteśmy w końcu w jednej drużynie. - usłyszała charakterystyczny śmiech. - Oho, o wilku mowa...

- Już nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy Lucy go zobaczy! - Happy klasnął w łapki, zjawiając się w wejściu. Za nim wszedł dość wysoki chłopak, niosący przed sobą wielką belę materiału, która przesłaniała mu widok. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko, gdy kot ją zauważył. Do jego oczu od razu napłynęły łzy wzruszenia. - LUUUUUCYYYYYYY! - rzucił się na nią, tuląc do jej piersi. Zaśmiała się, a jej palce automatycznie już powędrowały na czubek jego głowy.

- Cześć Happy. Wróciłam. - wyszczerzyła się i spojrzała na Natsu. Patrzył na nią z zawodem w oczach. Spuścił wzrok. Wzdychając wstała, i podeszła do niego.  
- Cześć, Natsu. - schyliła się, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. Odwrócił głowę, tym razem obrażony. Zaśmiała się na jego huśtawkę nastrojów.

- Miałaś wrócić później! - nadął policzki. Westchnęła, nadal drapiąc płaczącego Happiego za uszami.

- Wybacz,że zdążyłam na wcześniejszy pociąg bo bardzo chciałam was jak najszybciej zobaczyć. - nie podziałało. Znów odetchnęła głośno.- Co mam zrobić, wyjść i udać, że mnie tu nie było? - po raz pierwszy na nią spojrzał, i wyszczerzył się. Pożałowała swojej propozycji.

- Tak! - wypchnął ją z gildii zanim zdążyła zaoponować. - Wróć za dziesięć minut!

- Tak, oczywiście, proszę pana. - parsknęła z sarkazmem i usiadła na ławce na placu przed gildią. Wyciągnęła z torby książkę i otworzyła ją w miejscu, w którym ostatnio przerwała ją - po raz kolejny z resztą - czytać. Zanim pogrążyła się w lekturze,spojrzała na zegar na katedrze. Przerzuciła kartki, dochodząc do co ciekawszych momentów, co kilka chwil rzucając czasomierzowi znudzone spojrzenie.  
W końcu minęło 10 minut. Wstała, zakładając stronę, i znów schowała książkę.Po raz kolejny tego dnia weszła do Fairy Tail.

- LUUUUCYYYYYY! - usłyszała, zanim została powalona na podłogę ciężarem przyjaciela. Przytulił ją i wyszczerzył się. - Witaj w domu! - zaśmiała się cicho. Wstali. Spojrzała na transparent rozwieszony teraz nad podium, na którym zazwyczaj występowała Mira. Były na nim trzy podobizny - czerwona Natsu, żółta jej i niebieska Happiego, i wielki napis "お帰り、ルーシー！"*. Do jej oczu napłynęły łzy wzruszenia. Zagarnęła do siebie swoich partnerów, którzy spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni.  
- Już jestem. - szepnęła, puszczając ich i uśmiechając się szeroko.

Tak.

To był jej dom.

Nagle usłyszeli odgłos dartego materiału. Spojrzeli na transparent. Ten ześliznął się z bolców, na których został zamocowany, spadając na głowę Gajeela, siedzącego przy stoliku najbliżej sceny.

- SAM SIĘ PROSISZ, SALAMANDRZE! - Lucy roześmiała się. Karyuu i Tesuryuu zaczęli się bić. Po chwili cała gildia zawrzała.

_"Tego domu nie zamieniłabym na żaden inny." _pomyślała, wskakując z Happym za bar i chowając się tam razem z Mirą.

* * *

_* Transkrypcja - "Okaeri, Ruushii!" - tłumaczone na "Witaj w domu, Lucy". Wybaczcie, zamiłowanie do krzaczków ;)_

_Sądzę, że wrzucę dziś też mój oneshot walentynkowy sprzed lat. Cóż, co prawda spóźniony o 10 dni, ale jednak!_

_Dzięki za uwagę :)_


End file.
